The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of multimedia content, and the manners in which the content is consumed. Today, multimedia content may be made available from fixed media (e.g., Digital Versatile Disc, or “DVD”), broadcast, cable operators, satellite channels, the Internet, and so forth. Users may consume content with a television set, a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet, a smartphone, or other devices of the like. In general, content may be consumed in a distributed manner, for example retrieved from a server at multiple distributed locations. In certain instances, it may be desirable for access to the content to be controlled, for example to enforce viewing restrictions on sporting events.